<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colours by kipobepo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335716">Colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipobepo/pseuds/kipobepo'>kipobepo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Lesbian Amity Blight, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipobepo/pseuds/kipobepo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trash sorting day has always been a bit of a pain for Luz. But maybe a few pink, purple, and blue stripes can change that for the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“You guys have such cool flags!” he yelled, and Luz looked over to see it.</p><p>As soon as she recognised the arrangement of colors, she felt a smile overcome her face. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders like a cape.</p><p>“Hey look! It’s my flag!”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz moved in closer to Amity, moving a piece of hair out of the way.</p><p>    “Woah… you have an undercut?”</p><p>    Amity’s face flushed and she batted Luz’s hand away. She moved back a bit on the couch, bumping into Willow.</p><p>    “Uh, yeah- I do.”</p><p>    Luz scrolled through her phone, gasping. They moved over again, putting their hand on Amity’s leg and leaning over her.</p><p>    “Willow! Do you know if Gus is coming over later? I learned this cool magic trick and I wanna show him!”</p><p>    Willow giggled and rested her face on her hand for a moment.</p><p>    “I can message him on Penstagram and ask.” She paused for a moment, getting her scroll out to do just that. “Do you know when Eda’s gonna be back?”</p><p>    As she said it, a door opened up in the middle of the living room, the kids all flinching at the light it gave off. Luz yelped at the burning in her eyes, only opening her eyes when they felt the clamour of the portal quieting down.</p><p>    “Guess that answers it,” Amity mumbled.</p><p>    Luz ran up to Eda, giving her a hug and spinning around her.</p><p>    “You’re back!”</p><p>    “Hey kid, I missed you too, but if you keep running around like that you’re gonna give me a headache,” Eda laughed as she hugged Luz back. “We've got plenty of junk to look through which means you and your little friends gotta scram.”</p><p>“Aw, but we already invited Gus!”</p><p>“It’s okay Luz!” Willow said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We can just help Eda with the human stuff. I’m sure Gus would have a blast with it.”</p><p>Luz backed up, jumping around and flapping her hands.</p><p>“Willow, you’re a genius! Can we Eda? Please?” They dragged out the end of the word, putting on her best innocent face. After a bit more begging from Luz and Willow, they finally got Eda to comply.</p><p>“Fine, but just because you’re my kids doesn’t mean you can break all my merchandise.”</p><p>Luz’s smile grew as she hugged Willow, and even got Amity to smile a bit.</p><p>It was a few minutes before Gus showed up, but when he did, they had a blast. Amity was quiet for most of the time, looking through a stack of human books. Luz spent most of the time telling the three witches about the human items, and while Amity and Willow were a bit preoccupied, Gus was completely enthralled.</p><p>Gus picked up a large flag, showing it to Luz.</p><p>“You guys have such cool flags!” he yelled, and Luz looked over to see it.</p><p>As soon as she recognised the arrangement of colors, she felt a smile overcome her face. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders like a cape.</p><p>“Hey look! It’s my flag!”</p><p>This alerted Eda. She glared over at her staff where Owlbert sat.</p><p>“I thought I told you no more stealing from Luz’s house.” Owlbert hooted in response and turned his head, not seeming to understand the issue.</p><p>Luz laughed. “No no, it wasn’t my flag exactly. It’s just the one that represents me- well, one of them.”</p><p>Eda, Willow, Gus, and Amity were all looking at Luz in confusion now, not fully understanding what she was saying.</p><p>“Alright, I’m confused, kid. Does it belong to you or not?”</p><p>Luz shook her head. “You guys don’t have pride flags?”</p><p>The four shook their heads, thoroughly confused at this point. Luz gasped, standing up and looking around.</p><p>“Okay, well, huh- so, this one means bisexual, wait do you guys know what that means?”</p><p>The four shook their heads again.</p><p>Luz shook their head, thinking. “Well, I guess that would make sense, a lot of people here don’t really seem to care about people’s sexuality, so pride flags wouldn’t matter- anyways! Basically, this flag means I like all genders. There’s more to it than that but, I won’t get into it.”</p><p>Gus went on and on, asking about the different human cultures and speculating on why humans needed flags for who they liked. Luz humored him, not wanting to get into the details of what it could mean if humans knew you felt a certain way. For now, and hopefully forever, they could just let him believe it was some kind of signal for when you were looking for a partner. </p><p>Nothing bleak about it.</p><p>Willow also asked a few questions, about if there was a flag for someone who liked having multiple partners at the same time.</p><p>Luz happily explained that concept to her, telling her that it was one she identified with as well.</p><p>Eventually the topic changed, but not before Luz had drawn flags for Willow, Gus, Eda- yes, even Eda was curious about it- and themself. And when things did shift, Luz felt a much more comfortable atmosphere with her friends.</p><p>When the trash was all sorted and Gus had to leave- along with as many flag drawings as he could carry in tow- things started to die down.</p><p>Eda woke up King and said they were going out to the market, telling Luz that it was their job to watch over the house.</p><p>She nodded, promising Eda that she wouldn’t burn, crush, or otherwise destroy the house and everything along with it. The two left on the promise that they would stay out of trouble, although Luz did find that a bit unfair, since Eda was going out to pickpocket.</p><p>They shrugged it off though, and looked over at Amity with a soft smile.</p><p>“And then there were three. Whatcha up to, Mittens? You haven’t been very talkative today.”</p><p>“Mittens?” Willow asked, stifling a laugh.</p><p>“It’s her nickname.”</p><p>Amity blushed and she looked away from the two, fixing the strand of hair that fell over her face.</p><p>“I told you not to call me that. Besides, you were so occupied with Willow and Gus and… Well, things are still kind of weird between Willow and I. I didn’t wanna intrude.”</p><p>Willow looked at the ground.</p><p>“I never meant to make you feel excluded. Things may be… weird between us still, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop you from talking.”</p><p>Luz scoffed, wrapping an arm around Amity.</p><p>“Like Willow said! You wouldn’t have been intruding! We were having an awesome lesson about who we like. Would’ve been the perfect time to tell me about your Grom crush, don’t ya think?” Luz teased.</p><p>Amity laughed, pushing her away. </p><p>“Yeah, right.”</p><p>Luz’s smile turned softer, and they moved her hand to rest on Amity’s knee.</p><p>“So then, do you want me to fill that lovely head of yours with knowledge about the mysterious human realm?”</p><p>Willow snickered, but she leaned into what Luz was saying as well, resting her head on their shoulder.</p><p>Luz wouldn’t admit it, but they hoped secretly that Amity would say yes. If only to get a hint at who she liked, and maybe a spark of hope.</p><p>Amity looked between her and Willow, her face a bit red. She felt herself slowly give in to her curiosity.</p><p>“What does it mean if you only like girls?”</p><p>“You would’ve known if you paid attention when I asked,” Willow teased, and Amity looked down with a red face. </p><p>Luz’s face lit up anyways, excited that she was able to help someone.</p><p>“Well, if you’re a girl and you don’t like guys, that makes you a lesbian. Some lesbians only like girls, but others like non-binary people too! Also I said girls, but actually you can be non-binary and still be a lesbian, I had a friend like that back home. Also some people use the term sapphic, which means you like girls and non-binary people, so it also includes people who are bi-”</p><p>Amity looked at her, her eyes were wide and interested, but at the same time full of confusion.</p><p>“So I’m a… lesbian?” Amity asked, the word feeling strange to her. But it was nice.</p><p>Luz nodded and smiled wide. “Yup!” </p><p>“Like me,” Willow smiled at her. She pulled out a piece of colored paper that Luz had given her earlier, showing it to Amity. “There. That’s your flag.”</p><p>She handed Amity the paper, and Amity couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face as she held the drawing closer to her. </p><p>“I like it,” she said softly. “It’s… it’s really pretty. Thank you, both of you.”</p><p>Luz pulled the two into a hug- something she seemed to do a lot- and squeezed them tightly. Willow laughed, wrapping her arms around Luz and Amity.</p><p>Amity melted into the hug. She felt her heart burst, like all the colors of the rainbow were breaking out at once. And for the first time in years, while buried in warmth, she truly felt like things were repairable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>